


Five Times People Had The Wrong Idea

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Unexpected, Episode: s01e16 Shuttlepod One, Episode: s01e25 Two Days and Two Nights, Episode: s02e11 Precious Cargo, Episode: s03e15 Harbinger, Episode: s04e03 Home, Episode: s04e15 Affliction, Episode: s04e17 Bound, Episode: s04e21 Terra Prime, Feelings Realization, M/M, Referenced Male Pregnancy, Vulcan Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Trip's so focused on his reputation, he fails to see what's right under his nose.





	1. Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This became something of a writing exercise for me - looking at different points of view and working to increase my word quota - but I hope it produced at least a passable story. I'd be interested to hear if any parts work better than others.

Commander Tucker was a man on a mission – he was determined to put an end to the pregnancy teasing once and for all.

Phlox might have phrased it as recovering his lost masculinity after his unwitting emasculation. Trip merely thought of is as getting his groove back.

The teasing had been relentless at first but Trip had put up with it in the spirit of good sportsmanship. Some wasn’t so bad. Malcolm’s knowing comments of “watch where you put your hands Commander” didn’t upset him the way his team’s jokes about eating for two or getting broody did.

Travis had undoubtedly been the worst offender though. It seemed the space boomer knew countless tales of unexpected pregnancies. From species where the male was capable of impregnating a crowd of females simultaneously – “better make sure the Commander doesn’t visit that planet during breeding season” – to encounters with races where males imitated females to have sneaky intimate relations with another guy’s partner – “Are you sure Ah’Len was really a female Commander?”

It had mostly died down now but every once in a while there’d be some ill thought out comment that brought smirks to his subordinates faces and he _knew_ they were remembering it. Sometimes he thought they’d never really forget – which was why he was determined to get spectacularly laid this shore leave.

It was a tried and tested method. Not that he liked to remember that particular experience but recent events had brought it forcibly to mind.

He’d been at college, still a country boy new to city life, unused to social hierarchies and peer prejudices. So when he and his friends were enjoying some illicit booze and playing a game of truth or dare, Trip thought he had nothing to hide and the question of who he fancied seemed ridiculously easy.

Even if he knew the object of his affections was out of his league he hadn’t expected the open laughter of his friends. It had taken him a few minutes to understand they weren’t laughing with him but _at_ him. Afterwards he’d ducked the truth option and opted for dare instead.

Which was fine until everyone was well on their way to plastered and someone had the bright idea that Trip should be dared to don a flouncy dress and knock on his crush’s door.

Looking back now he wondered that he hadn’t refused. Only at the time he was still unsure of his place and wanted more than anything to fit in. So he’d smiled along with the others as they’d smeared lipstick on and struggled to stuff him into a gown, the only good point of which was that the colour brought out his eyes.

He could still recall the gut clenching embarrassment of facing his crush and stuttering to drawl out something coherent while his friends’ laughter echoed in his ears. The man had stared at him in horror before shutting the door in his face.

Trip had never felt so miserable.

After that he’d embarked on a flirtatious crusade that had resulted in him being the envy of many of the men and the dream of many of the women and the whole debacle was seemingly forgotten as just a crazy drunken prank.

Although Trip hadn’t been able to stop his eye wandering at times.

He glanced sideways now at his companion.

Malcolm was the most reliable witness any man could want to vouch for his success but in truth Trip would have brought him along even if he were the least reliable witness. Trip had finally got through the lieutenant’s outer defences and he wasn’t about to let that advantage go by ignoring the guy. It didn’t hurt that Malcolm was highly attractive in his own right, though with a sufficiently different appeal than Trip so they wouldn’t be competing for women.

It occurred to Trip now that Malcolm bore a faint resemblance to that crush of so long ago. Not as tall nor as broad perhaps but dark hair, strong bone structure, and piercing eyes that gave the impression of looking into your very soul.

“Now she’s interesting.”

Trip blinked and looked where Malcolm’s gaze was fixed. Either those eyes weren’t as all-seeing as he’d believed or Malcolm was pulling his leg.

Trip had hoped Malcolm wouldn’t join the let’s-remind-Trip-he-was-knocked-up brigade but it seemed he was wrong. He supposed it wasn’t too surprising since Travis had taken the opportunity of the shuttle ride down to offer a few cautionary tales to the engineer.

_“Better watch out for the Suliban Lieutenant,” the young helmsman had offered as they’d moved to disembark, inciting an inquisitive look. “With their chameleon abilities who knows what their mating practices are like. It wouldn’t do to have the Commander knocked up again.”_

Malcolm had kept a straight face, both through Travis’ teasing and his own apparently innocuous suggestion. Trip knew him too well though. The man had a wicked sense of humour when he felt relaxed enough to indulge it.

“I don’t think _she_ is the right pronoun,” Trip fired back, deftly nipping that developing joke in the bud. “But if you think it’s worth the risk.”

Malcolm cast him a surprised glance but let the matter slide immediately. Trip felt almost bad for curtailing any relaxation of the lieutenant’s but decided he need to focus on his priority for now. And, despite what he might like, his current priority wasn’t seeing the reserved Brit favour him with one of his all too rare genuine smiles.

He’d make it up to the man. In fact, he resolved not to accept any offer of fun this evening unless it included a similar offer for the lieutenant. Either they’d both get laid or neither would.

He refocused on Malcolm as the man handed him a drink with a half-smile.

“What shall we drink to?”

Trip didn’t hesitate.

“To us, and to a well-earned two days and two nights.”

He could honestly say there was no-one he’d rather get laid with.


	2. Kaitaama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to watch this episode again so can't verify it as totally canon compliant.

Kaitaama was feeling frustrated. All men were subject to her beauty. All men longed for the attention of the First Monarch of the Sovereign Dynasty of Krios Prime. It was an honour to spend time in her very presence.

So why was this ‘Trip’ Tucker not prostrate in awe?

“Oh fer the love of…” he exclaimed in clear annoyance as she once again tried to draw his notice. “It’d be better to be stuck with Malcolm. An’ he’s a veritable grim reaper!”

Kaitaama didn’t know how to deal with this. She’d never _had_ to deal with this. So her response was perhaps not ideal.

She treated Trip to a mixture of contempt and flirtation. In some way she hoped that he’d realise that he would be treated better if he just behaved properly. It worked in as much as she managed to distract him from his fiddling but he still wasn’t submissive to her charms.

However Kaitaama was nothing if not persistent and, seeing the beginning of a response to her, she kept up her pestering. He was verbally responsive to her but physically he remained unmoved. There were none of the lingering glances that were her due. No signs of having to hold back from reaching for her as befit a subservient male. Not even an unconscious lip lick.

Finally she decided direct action was called for. Clearly humans didn’t respond to subtlety – she must make allowances – so after her verbal challenges, she opted for a physical reprimand. He _would_ acknowledge her right to demand his obedience.

She hadn’t anticipated rolling into the water but she wasn’t about to back off now.

As she crushed her mouth to his, she felt a surge of satisfaction. Now he would appreciate her. She felt him respond, though more forcefully than she’d anticipated, and she tried to remind him that she was the princess here. He must defer to her.

The need for air broke their battle but he still had enough air to exhale one name.

“Malcolm.”

Kaitaama remained still, breathing deeply, and stared at the closed eyed man before her. He looked defeated.

“You are same sex specific?” she asked as everything fell into place and a wave of shame swept through her. Why had she not considered this?

“Huh?” Trip opened his eyes.

“You love Malcolm. That is why you showed no interest in me.”

“Ah…” He still seemed stunned. “Damn,” he murmured. “I do.”

“I apologise. If I had realised I would have accepted your indifference. My people are not ignorant nor indifferent to such things.”

Trip moved back to the fire and sat heavily with his head in his hands. Kaitaama shifted uneasily before him. Truthfully, she’d all too readily believed humans were a primitive species and it hadn’t occurred to her they would have been so socially developed.

“I will apologise to Malcolm too if you wish,” she offered.

The engineer finally looked up at her.

“It’s alright. He don’t know how I feel anyhow. _I_ didn’t even know how I felt. I mean obviously I knew he was attractive… ah’m not blind… but I didn’t realise…” He sighed, seeming unable to vocalise the fact he loved the other man.

Kaitaama sat beside him and felt completely out of her depth. What she had known was people deferring to her. She had no knowledge of comforting someone. So she thought of how she would respond in such a situation.

“You must tell him,” she declared.

Trip shook his head mournfully.

“Wouldn’t do any good. He’s not… how did you say it? Same gender specific? Never even looked at another man that way to my knowledge.”

“That is a problem,” she acknowledged. After a long silence she added tentatively. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He looked her over appraisingly. Ten minutes ago she would have accounted such a look a victory. Now it made her feel unequal to the proffered task.

“Ya know, you remind me of him in a way. He’s got this snooty attitude most of the time but beneath that, hell, I think he’s kind of lonely. Doesn’t relate well to people you know? Prefers situations where everyone follows the rules.”

“He sounds eminently sensible,” she acknowledged. “Tell me about him.”

He grinned at her unconscious regal attitude but answered readily enough.

“I knew we had some kind of chemistry the first time we got into an argument. I never had fun arguing with anyone before.”

As he recalled that first meeting, with the lieutenant bursting into engineering demanding to know where his armoury equipment was, it dawned on Trip that he’d been falling in love with the tactical officer a lot longer than he ever would have believed.

Kaitaama listened eagerly to the realisation of love being unfolded. From arguments that revealed passion to the soft looks that spoke of concern. She wondered at the powers of fate that seemingly threw the two men into perilous situations, almost daring them to admit their feelings – from enduring a freezing shuttle together to suffering near-death experiences that might have parted them forever.

And something bloomed in the princess’ heart at the tale. As she lay out beside the fire listening to Trip, all the hope and wonder of her childhood grew again inside her. She remembered being courted by the noble young men and how she’d given up those pleasures out of a sense of duty to her heritage. Yet wasn’t it her duty to lead her people by example?

When they were eventually rescued, Kaitaama having seized her own destiny and knocked Goss out, she felt doubly indebted to Trip. He’d inspired her to change her future and it was with a pang she saw his friendly reunion with Malcolm.

The aristocratic looking officer seemed amused rather than jealous to find his friend wearing only his underwear.

Except… those eyes never left the engineer in the shuttle and Kaitaama found herself hoping Trip would find the rules had changed for him too.


	3. T'Pol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I chose not to rewatch this particular episode so apologies if its out of step.

T’Pol had always struggled with her emotions but had never satisfactorily answered whether this was because her own emotions were more prevalent or because she simply lacked the necessary discipline.

Over the years many other Vulcans had swiftly deduced the later and disregarded her other achievements but there were those to whom she’d managed to prove her control who were willing to respect her.

Soval had been confident in her abilities – hence he’d nurtured her progress through High Command – however she was beginning to suspect his motives in posting her aboard the _Enterprise_.

Initially she’d felt it was a chance for her to develop her emotional control. Being surrounded by energetic and impulsive humans naturally led her to impose stricter restrictions upon herself. The situation looked different now.

Perhaps Soval had in fact chosen her for this assignment _because_ of her own more emotional nature. It was true that having the sensation of her own emotions in her awareness had allowed her to react more appropriately with her human crewmates – either to forestall their own responses or to temper them more sympathetically.

So wasn’t it therefore logical to try and develop that emphatic ability by seeking out the effects of Trellium-D?

The excuse rang hollow even as she clung to it. Rationally, T’Pol recognised it was unwise to experiment with emotions the way she was and yet she could not refrain from doing so. It was an addiction. She knew that just as surely as she knew she could not give up the sensations.

Trip’s feelings were always so tempting due to his own outgoing nature and their unusually close proximity during their neuropressure sessions. It was all too easy to soak them up through her finger tips – feelings of frustration were common but tonight the conversation turned to jealousy and she received a whole new insight.

His feelings practically overran and she even picked up flickers of memories – him, sitting with Lieutenant Reed as the British officer commented on her ‘awfully nice bum’.

The jealous surge that accompanied this memory forced the obvious conclusion into her mind – Trip was jealous of Reed admiring her.

It was an opportunity of experience too inviting to pass up and she pressed her body to Trip’s, to leave him in no doubt what she wanted. When he didn’t respond quite as enthusiastically as she expected she provided further encouragement by stripping naked and straddling him.

T’Pol opened herself to the human’s emotions and surging mind images, expecting to see how he desired her. By the time she realised her mistake, it was too late. She rode the wave of feeling, adjusting her mindset to simply cataloguing the experience for future contemplation.

Human women, she was aware, might feel used that Trip’s mind was on someone else – despite the fact that she herself had initiated this encounter. But given her primary goal was for the physical experience then she was not disappointed. The encounter gave her much material for consideration.

When Trip arrived in the messhall the following morning, T’Pol assumed he too would view the encounter as a meaningless release of sexual frustration.

“I suppose I should thank you,” she offered politely.

“No need to thank me.”

“For facilitating my exploration of human sexuality.” Maybe it was an unnecessary addendum but T’Pol wished him to understand she recognised it was carnal not emotional.

“I'm not sure I follow.” He seemed confused and she wondered if she should have kept quiet.

“It's one of the many aspects of your species which I've been meaning to explore since I left the High Command.”

“Sounds like you're saying last night was some kind of experiment.”

He looked offended and she analysed her conversation to see why.

“I wouldn't use that term,” she suggested, knowing humans often resented being referenced in such a manner.

“But that's the general idea.” He frowned.

“Are you getting emotional?”

T’Pol was honestly confused now. She knew he had no feelings for her. It had been very clear in his mind that he wanted Lieutenant Reed. She was a stop-gap. If anyone should have been feeling aggrieved it should have been her but that would have been a human response.

“No, I'm not getting emotional,” Trip insisted. “I just don't like being compared to a lab rat.”

“I'm sorry if I offended you.” T’Pol offered the apology and tactfully didn’t point out that he had used the term ‘experiment’ himself.

“Forget it. I'd appreciate it if we could keep this between us. In fact, we probably should forget it ever happened.”

“Agreed.” She allowed herself to relax.

It was completely understandable he’d want to forget the incidence. She knew humans engaged in ‘one night stands’ when they were feeling hormonal and that those did not indicate any further interest in the partner.

She also recognised that Trip would probably not want Lieutenant Reed to know he’d soothed his urges elsewhere, despite them not being in a relationship yet. It might give the man the wrong impression.

The thought occurred to her though – why was Trip not approaching the Lieutenant about a relationship? The wish had been clear enough in his mind so he couldn’t not be aware of it.

T’Pol did consider that perhaps Mister Reed did not return the Commander’s attraction and maybe that was the source of his frustration. However her observations led her to doubt this. The usually reserved officer was practically extravagant around the engineer.

Though the tactical officer was almost as strict as her about the rules and regulations so perhaps it was a case of adherence to the anti-fraternisation regulations that kept the men apart. Or simply putting duty before pleasure while serving aboard ship.

Both were valid explanations but she was unable to decide upon a firm conclusion.

Either way, she could only resolve not to interfere any further and hope her actions had not contributed to any difficulties.

But it seemed unlikely she’d have any impact given their agreement to forget their temporary liaison.


	4. T'Les

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another episode I chose not to rewatch.

Being a Syrannite meant T’Les was cognisant of the psychic bonds that Vulcans formed. However it also meant she could not refer to them lest she risk being exposed.

When T’Pol returned to Vulcan to deal with her relationship to Koss, it was quite obvious to her mother that she had bonded to the human with her, Trip. Yet she could not directly ask her daughter about it. And T’Pol seemed determined to ignore any possibility of an intimate relationship with the Commander.

T’Les could rationalise this since T’Pol was attempting to fulfil her familial duty and acknowledging her commitment to another would not help in that endeavour. It was slightly surprising given her daughter’s previous struggles with emotional control but T’Les could not fault her for her logic now.

More surprising was the fact that Commander Tucker did not make any clear declarations himself. He had accompanied her daughter, which could be read as an indication of a deeper attachment, yet he was not vocalising it.

She deliberated the wisest course, weighing the benefits that would undoubtedly come from T’Pol wedding Koss against her own belief that a Vulcan should share a deeper bond with their chosen partner.

Eventually her own observations of Trip led her to conclude he needed encouragement to say something. She saw him looking at her daughter with an almost confused expression – perhaps wondering how she could treat him so casually, or maybe even contemplating how to say what he needed to her.

For the sake of his peace of mind, and quite likely her own daughter’s happiness, T’Les realised she needed to tell him what he needed to do. With this decision in mind she took the first opportunity to broach the subject.

“I know that you are romantically involved with my daughter. There’s no logic in denying it. How long have you been attracted to her?”

Apparently her directness caught him off guard and he answered without hesitation.

“I knew we had some kind of chemistry the first time we got into an argument. I never had fun arguing with anyone before.” Then he frowned once again with that look of confusion on his face. Clearly this human struggled to comprehend his own feelings. “I got the impression T'Pol wasn't going to say anything to you,” he added.

“She didn't. I'm her mother.” T’Les hesitated as she reconsidered her priorities. Was she right to interfere in what was clearly a messy emotional entanglement?

T’Pol had always had her own emotions close to the surface. Perhaps it would be better for her to choose Koss after all. He would offer her stability and guidance.

Swiftly she diverted the conversation back to its previous topic and resolved to meditate upon the problem later.

It seemed entirely possible her own understanding of Syrannite practices was at fault and she was unable to satisfy herself of either T’Pol or Commander Tucker’s true feelings. True, she could clearly feel the bond they shared, and at times she could sense his affection almost as if it flowed from her own heart, yet there was a dissonance she couldn’t explain.

However the tension might simply stem from the separation between them, from a bond not fully acknowledged. It could be that neither would find peace until they acknowledged that shared connection.

As she joined him in his room to escort him to the ceremony, she was still undecided over what would be best for her daughter – marriage and stability, bringing respect to herself, or consummation of an emotional commitment made elsewhere, doubtless through many shared experiences.

“These clothes belonged to my husband,” she commented thoughtfully as she straightened his collar. “They fit you well.”

“Aren't you bothered by the fact that T'Pol doesn't even care for this guy?” The emotional appeal, for the first time since she’d met the human, sounded entirely genuine and from the heart and T’Les wavered.

“She's fulfilling her family obligation,” she answered truthfully before adding contemplatively. “I met my husband only once before we were joined. In time, we developed a deep connection to each other.”

“Yeah. Well, maybe she'd rather make a connection with someone else.”

This was as close to a declaration as T’Les had heard. He looked deadly serious, rather than confused or blasé, though he was not looking at her anymore. Perhaps he was remembering a time he was closer to her daughter?

She made one final attempt to restore their equilibrium. If it was to be, then it would be.

“Have you informed T’Pol?”

“Informed her of what?” He seemed distracted again and didn’t follow her meaning.

“You’re in love with her,” she told him bluntly, brooking no digression this time. “Vulcans may not express their emotions, but we are sensitive to them.”

He looked thoughtful and she felt an optimism as he slowly spoke out his thoughts.

“I don’t think I knew it until we were standing over that lava field and she told me she was going to marry Koss. That’s when it hit me. I was going to lose her. I wanted to tell her right there, but I couldn’t.”

He seemed struck by that idea. The notion that something stopped him. She could see him trying to focus on that.

“There’s still time,” she interrupted.

The distraction brought his attention back to her.

“I thought you didn’t approve.”

“I may not condone your relationship, but it’s important for her to have all the facts.”

However any impact she may have been having seemed to have dissipated.

“If I say anything, T’Pol might call off the wedding. Or worse, not call it off. She’s got enough pressure on her as it is. I don’t want to make things any more complicated.”

As he left to join the wedding party, T’Les mused that she would never understand humans. How could they seemingly love someone and then watch as they married another man without at least letting them know their options?

Perhaps T’Pol was indeed better off marrying Koss.


	5. Archer

Captain Archer had tried to hold back from offering his opinion. In the wake of everything with Terra Prime he knew both Trip and T’Pol would need space and as Captain it was his duty to support his crew while maintaining a professional distance.

However as Trip’s old friend he was beginning to worry. He’d seen how the engineer was quite deliberately not spending any time with the Vulcan. It wasn’t so long since Trip had tried to retreat from the pain of the Xindi attack by pushing everyone away and he also vividly remembered the anguish on Trip’s face as he requested a transfer to _Columbia_.

He couldn’t help but think that the man was hiding from his problems again. And as his friend he knew he couldn’t stand idly by for a second time. Which was why he’d invited Trip to relax in his quarters over a game and a beer. However he struggled to think of a tactful way to broach the topic he wanted. So he opted for a casual tone and hoped for the best.

“I’d have thought you’d be spending rather more time with T’Pol.”

Trip favoured him with a look that suggested his attempt at being subtle hadn’t worked.

“Not sure that’s such a good idea right now.”

“Trip,” Jon gave up diplomacy in favour of blunt speaking. It generally worked better between them anyway. “You’ve both suffered the loss of your child. There’s no-one else who can sympathise in quite the same way.”

“Ah know but…” Trip kept his focus on the screen apparently still hoping to avoid the conversation. “It’s more complicated than that. There’s a whole lot about it you don’t know.”

“Care to share?” At Trip’s hesitant look, Archer suggested gently, “I’d rather not have my Chief Engineer or First Officer requesting a transfer if I can help it.”

Trip grimaced at the reminder but then let out a sigh and turned to face him, the game now forgotten by both men.

“She put a bond in mah head Jon.”

Jonathan couldn’t hide his surprise. His experience with Surak’s katra meant he understood better than most what that meant. It wasn’t something humans were adapted to deal with. No wonder Trip had been so conflicted recently.

“She didn’t mean to,” the engineer continued. “But I didn’t even know it had happened ‘til those Orions came on board. It explained a hell of a lot that had been confusing the hell out of me.”

“Such as?” Archer queried softly, not wanting to pry but sensing Trip needed to get this out.

“Such as the fact I couldn’t stop thinking about T’Pol for a start. I didn’t understand because I _knew_ I didn’t love her but she was all I ever seemed to think about. That’s why I went to _Columbia_ – to try and clear her outta my head.”

“How’d you know you didn’t love her?”

Archer knew it might be an insensitive question but scuttlebutt certainly suggested something between the two. That and their future selves of course from the Xindi subspace corridor.

“Because despite it all,” Trip replied, “when I looked at her, I felt… nothing. An’ cause… well, I’ve kinda been in love with someone else a while.”

Jon did much better at hiding his surprise this time and Trip continued unaware.

“Though any hope of that’s probably shot to hell. Goddamnit!” he burst out. “All my memories were twisted up. Arguments, dinners, movies… every interaction was superimposed with T’Pol so I hardly knew which way my feelings were heading.”

“Does she know?”

“T’Pol?” Trip asked, startled out of his train of thought.

“No. This ‘someone’ you’ve been in love with a while. Does she know?”

Tucker stared hard at his captain for a long moment before finally shaking his head.

“Then you don’t know there’s no hope Trip.” Archer smiled encouragingly. “Perhaps now you’ve dealt with this bond with T’Pol – you have dealt with it haven’t you?”

“Yeah. Took the opportunity when we had that stop off at Vulcan.”

“Well then.” Archer smiled again. “I’d say that means you’re free to pursue other options.”

Trip still looked doubtful.

“Wish I had your optimism C’ptin but, after everything that’s happened, I don’t think he’d believe me if I asked.”

Archer suffered his third shock of the evening and then berated himself for his reaction. He should have known better than to assume anyone was exclusively heterosexual, no matter their sexual history.

What had he always said about abandoning preconceptions?

He refocused his attention to find Trip looking at him in amusement.

“Sorry,” Jon began only to be interrupted by a waved hand.

“S’alright. Came as a bit of a surprise to me too at first.”

They shared a smile and Jon felt a weight lift that he hadn’t realised he’d been carrying. How long had it been since they were just Jon and Trip?

“So, can I ask who the lucky guy is?”

“Not so lucky,” Trip snorted before eyeing Jon warily. “You gotta promise not to say a word. To anyone.”

Archer made a zipping motion across his lips.

“My lips are sealed,” he promised.

Trip inhaled.

“Malcolm.”

Archer was prepared this time to be surprised but somehow… he wasn’t.

He smiled.

“I should have known. You two always have pushed each others’ buttons.”

Trip’s relief was apparent and he smiled even as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Yeah. Took me a long while to realise the sparks weren’t entirely professional frustration. Ain’t no-one so fun to argue with neither.”

“I’ll take your word for it. So, you going to tell him?”

Trip’s smile faded.

“What’d be the point? He’s not interested in me that way.”

“Trip…” Archer leant forward and laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “You’re an idiot. The man’s been crazy about you since day one.”

At Trip’s stunned look Jon leant back with a chuckle. It was about time the man realised what had been staring everyone else in the face.


	6. Malcolm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus One

Malcolm had finally unwound after a long day crawling through Jefferies tubes when his door chime sounded.

“Bollocks.”

He cast a rueful glance towards his unfinished book. It had been an age since he’d been able to just relax and he’d really been looking forward to an evening’s peace and quiet. Still, it wouldn’t do to be rude.

He straightened and grudgingly opened the door.

“Trip.”

His ill humour vanished at the sight of the American but swiftly mitigated into concern at his anxious posture. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Trip shifted awkwardly. “Just… need to talk to you about somethin’.”

Malcolm silently stepped aside and allowed Trip to come in. As the man looked around, his eyes resting anywhere but on his friend, Malcolm felt compelled to apologise.

“I wasn’t expecting guests.” He carefully picked up his book and replaced it on the shelf, fingers brushing the spines to ensure they were straight.

“Ya don’t need to apologise. Hell, if you saw the state of my quarters you’d probably freak.”

For some reason the comment seemed to embarrass Trip and Malcolm watched as the man flushed.

“What was it you wanted?” he asked curiously.

Trip huffed before making himself look at Malcolm.

“First, you gotta promise you’ll let me say mah piece.”

“That sounds ominous.” He couldn’t resist a teasing smirk. Trip however seemed to grow even more worried.

“Please Malcolm. This is difficult enough as it is.”

Malcolm immediately felt bad for joking and deliberately sat back down on his bunk to give Trip space.

“Alright,” he agreed. “You have my word.”

“Right.” There was a long pause as Tucker seemingly drew in both his breath and courage. “The first thing ya gotta know… I’m not interested in T’Pol.” He stared intently at Malcolm as he spoke and the Brit nodded instinctively.

“Yes. You said that on the marauder ship.”

“Malcolm,” Trip whined.

“Right. Sorry. Let you say your piece.” He mimed zipping his lips wondering all the while exactly where Trip was going with this. Despite the man’s words, Malcolm still felt it likely the engineer was going to explain why it was logical for him and T’Pol to get together.

Malcolm held back a sigh. It was a far cry from how he’d have liked to spend his evening but if Trip needed a friend, then he’d always be here for him. No matter how it might hurt.

Trip eyed him warily but then continued.

“I wasn’t ever interested in her. I was just lonely and frustrated and hurtin’… and before I knew it… bam! We’d bonded.”

“Bonded?” Malcolm couldn’t help his surprise at the unusual terminology. He knew from scuttlebutt that Trip and the Sub Commander had – what was the phrase? Oh yes, ‘experimented in human sexuality’ – but he’d never heard it called ‘bonding’ before. His heart sank as he realised he was probably going to be treated to an explanation of exactly what had led to that.

“Yeah. Bonded. As in Vulcan telepathic link to mah head!”

“Oh.” All Malcolm’s ideas went out the window and he struggled to comprehend this new piece of information.

“Not that I knew anything about it at first.” Trip began to pace the small space. “It was like someone had overwritten some files in my brain. I knew they weren’t right… my arguments with T’Pol weren’t nothing special… but I didn’t know what _was_ right.”

He spun and looked imploringly at Malcolm.

Malcolm didn’t really know what was expected of him.

“What about now?” he queried. “Do you have your original files back?”

“Yeah.” Trip turned away and ran a hand through his hair. “I know who it is I want now. Who I’ve always wanted. And it isn’t some alien princess, or Ah’len or Liana… or any other woman! An’ I know I’ve probably got no chance ‘cause I’ve been a real jerk and you could do so much better. Hell! I don’t even know if yer interested in men let alone-”

Trip’s rant was stopped by the simple expedient of Malcolm pressing his lips firmly to his. As soon as Malcolm had recognised the pronoun ‘you’ he’d suddenly understood Trip’s presence in his quarters. Even if he still didn’t understand exactly _why_ , he wasn’t going to let the man think he was unwanted here.

He pulled back after a few seconds with a teasing smile.

“Does that answer your question Mister Tuckah?”

Trip stared at him in stunned amazement.

“You want me too?”

“Obviously.” Malcolm draped his arms round Trip’s neck. “Have done since we met actually.”

He blushed slightly at the unintended admission and hoped he’d read this situation correctly. It was still possible Trip had some other aim in mind.

Then Trip let his own arms loop around Malcolm’s narrow waist.

“I’ve been a fool,” he murmured regretfully.

“Yes,” Malcolm agreed, leaning forward to quickly kiss him again. “But for some inexplicable reason I still love you.”

Trip’s eyes lit up.

“You love me?”

Malcolm felt a blush heat his cheeks and he tried to extricate himself from the engineer’s hold, fearing he’d moved too fast. Trip however wasn’t keen to let him go.

“Guess I should tell ya I love you too.”

Malcolm stopped struggling and glanced again at those honest blue eyes. The confirmation was written there loud and clear. He relaxed again in those embracing arms.

“Well then. Might I suggest we do this properly? Dinner and a movie?”

“They’re showing _The Monuments Men_ ,” Trip told him hopefully.

The British officer pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“It’ll do,” he declared before pulling himself free determinedly and grasping Trip’s hand. “Maybe I’ll even be able to fill in some of the woeful gaps in your historical education.”

“Well you can take as long as you want Mister Reed,” Tucker vowed.

Malcolm smiled back at him.

“Oh I think I’ll find other things to occupy our time as well,” he added with a grin.

Tucker laughed delightedly and happily followed Malcolm out into their future.


End file.
